1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to a device for adjusting an electric parameter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, different devices for adjusting electric parameters in electronic circuits are used. However, there are several problems with conventional devices for adjusting electric parameters: since size of a signal input end cannot be adjusted, the length of a signal path is increased, which leads to high insert loss, and affects electric performance of the circuit; adjustment of the device is inconvenient; and production cost thereof is high.